


Brothers

by StuartWithNoPot



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Brothers, Mentions Of Abuse/Alcoholicsm, Murdoc nearly has a panic attack, Other, Party, Sibling bond, Slice of life (?), brother friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuartWithNoPot/pseuds/StuartWithNoPot
Summary: Hannibal and Murdoc have a strange relationship.
Relationships: Hannibal Niccals & Murdoc Niccals, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 10





	Brothers

Being a teenager was tough. But being a teenager that went to Murdoc's middle school was the definition in hell itself. Murdoc had a reputation to uphold at his school, and that was because he was a Niccals. His father went to this school when he was his age, and his elder brother Hannibal Niccals graduated a many years back. Murdoc was fourteen, turning fifteen in June, and he most certainly held up the expectations for the Niccals family name.

Instead of attending classes like most students would, Murdoc spent most of his time wondering the corridors, or if he was lucky, he'd get his way into the music room's and knick a bass in order to practice. Teachers were clearly agitated by his lack of attendance, and had sent many letters home to the Niccals's household. But Sebastian couldn't give two fucks about how many classes his kid attended. As long as he was out of his way, and out of the way of the Tele. 

Murdoc never seemed to like the teachers at his school, for many different reasons. Some were too loud, some were too strict, some would even target him in classes. But there was still one person, one teacher who Murdoc could not only tolerate, but look up too. That man was none other than a man known as Mr 'Chris' Thompson, who was the leader of the after school music plan. He was a man in his early thirties, a prickly beard and short brown hair. He mostly was a bit baggy, and wasn't fussed about his appearance. Murdoc hated time admit it, but their was just something about this teacher that made his school life somewhat better. He was kind, understanding, and even cut the younger Niccals some slack. As much as he hated the way Murdoc would talk to his former workers and colleagues, Thompson had a small hint of respect towards him.

The young Niccals would usually end up wondering down to the man's studio during class time, and Mr Thompson always let him in. He knew that he didn't exactly live in the best environment and house, he learnt that from his older brother when he was a student. Hannibal was close with Thompson when he was a junior in middle school, and Murdoc was a kid going to primary school. Hannibal wasn't as bad as Murdoc, but he most certainly wasn't great either. So when Murdoc started fresh, he felt a little bit of sympathy to the teen. So when Murdoc would knock on the studio doors, he knew he needed a place to go to blow off his steam, the burning hatred for his father and life at home. To try and calm down from the constant stress of school breathing down his back.

Currently, Murdoc sat in the music studio with his legs propped up on the chair next to him as if this were his bed, tuning the bass like Mr Thompson had taught him a few months ago. The only noise that erupted the room was nothing but the bass in question when Murdoc would pluck it's strings, and neither of them minded that. Suddenly, the teacher in question checked the time. "The bell's about to ring Niccals, I'll finish it off for you tonight." He insisted, and the black haired male did as he was told. 

"I wrote my own chords yesterday." He peeked up.

Thompson stares at him, cocking an eyebrow out of curiosity. "Did you now?"

"Yup, looks like you'll have to wait though." He smirked, playfully punching him.

Thompson rolled his eyes and ruffled Murdoc's fluffy hair, handing him his light backpack and watching him running over to another student his age. He sighed, shaking his head. Just how was he supposed to help that boy with his education?

Murdoc approached his best friend with a wide smirk, watching as Jasper sprung to life and ruffled his rather greasy hair.

"Oi Jasper! You' seem bubbled."

"Bubbled? For fake's sake Niccals, speak English!"

"Oh shut it." The green skinned male snickered, looking down at jasper and taking in their appearance.

Jasper was a shorter teenager with raspberry short, yet fluffy, coloured hair. They wore a lot more accessories compared to Murdoc, such as a choker around their neck, a bandana tied around their hair, a chained belt and many, brightly coloured bracelets tracing their arms. They had quite the sense of fashion, that made everyone look up to them in a way. Jasper was extremely energetic, positive, funny, and participated with school activities. Despite being a polar opposite to Murdoc, the two became inseparable friends after they stole a camera from their photography class to take photos of graffiti at town square. Murdoc snickered when his friend started telling him about their partner and her odd antics from their last period. 

Murdoc was only somewhat listening however. It wasn't like he didn't care about their relationship. He just wasn't exactly a good listener. He watched silently as Jasper waved goodbye to Murdoc, and began to walk home with their girlfriend's hand's with theirs.

Suddenly, Murdoc's mood flattened like a life monitor when he heard the loud rumbles of an old ford pulling over, the engine spitting smoke into the sky like an over working factory. Loud, heavy metal music was playing in the red, scratched vehicle, and Murdoc could see Hannibal and his friends singing (shouting) to the awful radio music. Bystanders began to stare and laugh as the younger Niccqls approached the car, and Hannibal shut the radio off. Jordan, who was sitting in the front seat was shooed out, and sent to the back to be cramped with his other friends. "Oi! The fuck!?" The blonde complained. Hannibal scoffed. "Doc’s got shotgun. You whine, and you're walkin' home ya fag." He spat, putting out his cigarette in his worm down car.

Murdoc couldn't help himself but give his older brother a tiny grin. He stepped into the vehicle, slamming the door and making the older Niccals shout. "Don't slam the' fuckin' door!" He exclaimed. It didn't take long for a Murdoc to coward from him once again. Murdoc uncomfortably leaned up against the window screen, listening to Hannibal's friends shouting the lyrics to a Motley Crüe song playing on the radio. They sounded like a pack of barking dogs, off timing and off pitch with the music, but they didn't seem to care. 

The younger Niccals went digging through his backpack, which caught the attention of the driver who had stopped at a set of traffic lights. Mr Thompson had bought Murdoc some lunch from their school lunch lines earlier that day, however he never even got a chance to eat it due to the bell. 

The greasy and cold looking fries sat in a small container, and Murdoc didn't hesitate to eat sloppily and fast, with crumbs getting all over the car seat and the floor, no one really seemed to care though.

Tyler reached out from the back of the car to Knick one of the filthy looking fries, but Murdoc was quick to growl at the young adult, glaring daggers with his eyes. Tyler hadn’t seen a scarier look from the younger Niccals in his life, and giving the brunette the message to back off. Tyler flinched in shock, and Hannibal snickered. "You act like a fuckin' pig, you know that faceache?" He snapped, making Murdoc pout.

"Oh get stuffed." He said back.

Hannibal rolled his eyes, and went back to focus on the road rather than his idiotic brother and his... antics. Sebastian (more often than not) got takeaway food, so the boys were quite used to the unhealthy diet that consisted of greasy, cold, fries and cheap burgers which most likely weren't even made with proper beef. But even when Sebastian did get the fast food that the boys were used to, they often had to share leftovers (which led into more arguments). So when Murdoc gave that stare, that murderous stare of hunger and desperation, he knew not to mess with him. Last time when they got into a fight over a small cheeseburger, Murdoc had bitten a proper chunk out of Hannibal's arm flesh, and that took a good four months for that chunk to heal back.

Hannibal has pulled over to the house, smirking at the empty drive way ahead of them. Murdoc couldn't help himself but crack a cheeky grin of his own. Dad wasn't home, which means...

"TV!" 

Murdoc shouted in excitement, not even bothering to grab his school bag as he gripped onto his fries for dear life and running inside to call his dad's Sofa. Tyler, Jordan, Hannibal, and Eric all stepped out of the rundown car to make his way up to the filthy looking piece of property. "You life in an actual shithole. You know that?" Jordan commented, pulling out a cigarette. Hannibal grumbled snd flicked the blonde's cheek. "It's better than livin' in a homeless shelter eh? C'mon, I'm bringin' the drinks to Bundie's party and I stocked up. Make yourself useful and help out, yeah?"

Jordan pouted, but went to the doorstep to help regardless. Both Tyler and Eric followed their friend to the filthy household. The kitchen was stacked with dirty dishes and mouldy food was scattered all over the counter. Last night's takeaway rubbish still sat on the counter top, instead of in the overflowing garbage can, which was crammed full with filth that belonged to the Niccals household. Hannibal smirked as he opened the fridge, his plan to fill the fridge with drinks for the party when his father left to run his errands had worked. He turned to the boy's with a snicker. "Success." He announced, making the boy's chuckle.

Murdoc's attention left the television screen for a moment when he watched Hannibal's friends take bottles of liquor from the fridge, and back outside, most likely to his car. It didn't take long for him to realise what was happening.

"You're leavin' me alone with 'im again!?" Murdoc snapped, ignoring Tyler's groan of frustration at the sound of his whines. Hannibal shot the boys a glare before he turned back to Murdoc with a (somewhat) calm expression. He approached Murdoc and lazily threw himself onto the sofa. "Yeah. So what? Lock the bloody door. We went over that I'm the only one with the lock."

Murdoc growled under his breath. "It fuckin' stinks up there!"

"No thanks to you faceache."

"Dad's gonna take advantage of you bein' gone!"

"The door will be locked."

"What if he picks the lock again..?"

Hannibal's eyes widened gently at the sound of Murdoc's terrified tone. He had completely forgotten about that.. last week when Hannibal came home late from work, Sebastian had picked his way into their shared bedroom, and used Murdoc's skin as an ashtray for his cigarettes. The two adult's had a rather long argument after that one, which ended with Hannibal taking Murdoc and leaving the house to rent a hotel for the night.

Murdoc looked up at him, that rare look of pure fear in his eyes. He absolutely hated seeing it. The elder Niccals broke the intense stare off, huffing loud and exaggeratingly. "Get changed."

Murdoc paused, "what?"

"You're not goin' to a party lookin' like some old sod. Have you seen that state of your clothes? You're a fuckin' mutt. Sure I’m no’ better but at least I take a ‘little’ bit of pride in my appearance. C'mon, I'm getting you proper clothes on.”

When the two went upstairs together to get changed into his brother's worn out clothes.. Murdoc couldn't lie, he felt so cool. Murdoc was wearing one of his brothers band shirts, eyeliner, and a spiked choker around his neck, followed by some fingerless gloves and a clean pair of black jeans with nice looking boots. He looked like a smaller version of the older Niccals Sibling, the man Murdoc looked up to most, and he absolutely loved it. He smiled at his older brother, and without thinking, he gave him a hug.

Hannibal huffed, snickering at the kind gesture. He wasn't one for showing affection however, and he ruffled Murdoc's filthy head of hair. "Stop actin' like a little girl before I slap the shit outta ya'.. brat." He snapped, and Murdoc parted as he rushed downstairs at an instant.

The boy's had just finished packing the car with the liquor that Hannibal had promised his mates, and they snickered at Murdoc's appearance once he stepped foot outside. "Nice boots." Eric mocked, getting a flick in the ear from Hannibal. "Sod off before I make ya' ride in the trunk." He threatened. Eric only rolled his eyes as he called the window seat of the back of the vehicle, and the boys all made their way back in.

Murdoc's boots clanked against the concrete as he made his way back into his older brothers car. He glanced up at his brother and smirked. Murdoc had never actually been to a party in his life, but by the way the Niccal’s brothers looked, he was confident that they would be the main event.

And that wasn’t a lie.


End file.
